Transition
''Transition ''is the fourth episode of Season Three of Glee: The New Touch. It was published on January 31, 2015. Plot Kat must cope with her pesonal issues as she decides to let go, meanwhile Iris finds herself as an outsider. Also, Brandon and Austin's relationship is tested and Helena's personal life may become too much for her to handle. Episode -Kat Kowalski's deep blue eyes stared into nothing.- -Kat slowly blinked as she stared into the white ceiling above her, and slowly drew a big breath on the bed before shifting herself to her right. She smirked as she saw a shirtless Jake lying besides her. Kat embraced him as he kept on sleeping, and time seemed not to flow for her.- -Kat remained awake with only her bra on besides Jake as he kept on sleeping and Kat layed motionless. Her red tight bra pressed closely against Jake's back as her long brownish hair sprawled everywhere and Kat lost sense of time.- "Pace mine, for you, hold my horses, patient. Hey man, tricks cant wait to hear my emotions." ''Kat sang as soft guitar notes played on the background. -Kat now slowly raised herself from Jake's side and out from his bed as she started picking up her clothes, which she had left on the floor and dressing herself.- "''Every time the Sun comes up, I'm in trouble. Every time the Sun comes up, I'm in trouble." ''Kat soflty sang, yet with raw emotion on her voice as she dressed herself. -Kat was now all dressed again and stared at the naked Jake calmly sleeping on his bed. Kat smirked as she turned around and left his room.- "''People say I'm a one-hit wonder, but what happens when I have two? I washed your dishes, but I shitted in your bathroom." ''Kat sang. -Kat was now on her own bathroom, brushing her teeth and getting ready for school.- "''Even when the sun comes up, I'm in trouble. Even when the sun comes up, I'm in trouble." ''Kat sang. -Kat stared at her Lady Reapers outfit closely as she once again dressed herself.- "''We broke your glasses, but covered our asses." ''Kat sang. -Kat picked up her car keys before taking a look at the framed picture of her deceased brother and leaving for school.- "''Take time silently, feel room hi-fi." ''Kat sang with a raspy and soft voice. -Kat walked across the school's hallways, feeling renewed and confident.- "''Every time the sun comes up, I'm in trouble. Every time the sun comes up, I'm in trouble. Yeah, every time the sun comes up I'm in trouble." ''Kat sang. -Kat spotted a lonely Jake and walked towards him.- "''Imagine when every time the sun comes up, I see double." '' -Kat and Jake met and Jake looked straight into Kat's eyes as he spoke.- "You left me this morning, I woke up and there was no sign of you." "Did I?" Kat said, tentatively as she blinked at Jake. "I enjoyed last night, I very much did." Jake said, piercing Kat with his yet misterious looks. "I could tell." Kat said, blushing. "You know, there aren't many girls like you..." Jake said, slowly moving closer towards Kat. "Girls like me?" -Jake got even closer to Kat and was closely pressing his muslced body against her.- "Wild, bold, unpredictable.... girls like you." Jake said, as he raised his hand and slowly touched Kat's ear before letting go. -Kat smirked and nodded.- "Is this your way of asking me out ?" -Jake now took a step away from Kat.- "Take it as that." Jake said, as he blinked at Kat before leaving her. -Iris was in english literature class, where the teacher was speaking up to the class and handing out exams.- -Iris bite her nails as she expected her exam and was soon handed the piece of paper. She closed her eyes before reading her grade and opened them.- "Um... Mister Flynn..." "Yes, Novak?" "I don't understand... I did my best with this essay and literally answered each and every question carefully... I don't understand why I got a C- at all." "Listen, Iris. Your essay was just okay, if you really want to work in journalism, you have to do much better than that." Mister Flynn said, walking away from Iris. -Iris took a deep sigh and noticed how much of the students whispered between each other as they looked at her.- "Fuck." Iris said. -Mister Flynn noticed her and slowly walked towards her.- "What is it that you said, Novak?" -Iris stared at Mister Flynn in the eye.- "I said, "fuck", mister Flynn. Cus you know what? Last year, you would've given me an A for this essay... but ever since I had a baby I am not worth anything anymore, according to you and this whole fucking school, but you know what? Fuck you all. And yeah, I did say fuck again, cus I need my grades to be at my best to enter NYU and I cant if I have every fucking teacher thinking I am not worth it." Iris said, as she stood up from her desk and noticed how the whole class had turned silent and was staring at her. "I am doing my one hundred percent this year in order to achieve my dreams and I wont let any of your stupid stigmatizations or criticisms pull me down, okay?" Iris said, tears on her eyes before she left the classroom on a rush. -Kat walked through the school's hallways in frustration, as she observed around her and saw how most of the students whispered as she walked past them.- "''I am longing for your poison, lke a cancer for its prey. Shot an arrow in your harbor, where you waited in the rain." ''Iris sang as tears filled her eyes. -Iris stopped walking and observed all around her. All of the students seemed to be headed somewhere in their future, while Iris found hers lost.- "''I am sire, I am ivy, I am no one, I'm nobody. I am longing for your honey, I am longing for your love..." ''Iris sang with raw emotion as she stood still. -Iris closed her eyes and started feeling all the pressure of graduating and her grades as well as her scholarship come down on her.- "''And the shot, goes through my head and back. Gun shot, I cant take it back." ''Iris sang on the school's hallways as she did outrageous dance moves and seemed to feel all the pressure coming down on her. -Iris was now in bed with Ricky, kissing him.- "''Lay me down in your ocean, carry me and my burden. I was dreaming about you honey, I was hoping you'd save me." ''Iris sang as she and Ricky kissed on his bed. Iris was about to take her shirt off but stopped. -Iris again performed at the school's hallways dancing as if reaching for air as she felt the pressure coming down on her.- "''And the shot goes through my head and back, gun shot I can't take it back. My heart cracked, really loved you bad. Gun shot, I'll never get you back, never get you back." ''Iris ended singing. -Iris stood on the hallways, panting alone as Ricky approached her.- "Iris..." Ricky said, as he saw the panting and exhausted Iris. "Iris, honey..." Ricky said, holding her. -Iris stared at Ricky and embraced him as she kept on sobbing.- "Iris, what's wrong...? Honey, what happened?" "I just... I just am fuckin killing myself this year doing all I can and studying all night long in order to get good grades for my scholarship at NYU but everyone... the teachers just hate me now, they all think I am some stupid little teenage girl that was badly influenced and ended up on drugs and pregnant and they think I am not worth it anymore and I just can't... I can't be strong anymore..." Iris said, as she hugged her boyfriend. "Hey... hey, listen to me, it's all gonna go alright. You are one of the bravest girls I know, you went through hell last year and you are not gonna go through it again, alright? You are incredible and extremely capable on getting your scholarship, show them all how it's done." Ricky encouraged her and smiled at her. -Iris nodded and smiled at Ricky.- "I try... I try my best but I keep being pulled down and stepped over." "Nope. No one steps over Iris Novak, okay?" -Iris smiled and nodded.- "Okay... okay.." -Leni and Ula made their way through the school's hallways.- -Leni seemed refreshed, her attitude and looks looked uplifted as she walked through school with Ula and students greeted her.- "Hey Lens!" a ginger girl Leni had never seen before waved at her and Leni waved back. "Lookin hot, Torres." Tomo said while he and the football players nodded. "This feels so fuckin weird." Leni said, as she and Ula laughed and soon they were surprised by an attractive asian cheerleader. "Hey Leni! So, you know, I have this party going on at my place this Friday and I was wondering if you would like to come, it would be great." the attractive asian cheerleader smiled at Leni. -Leni looked extremely awkward.- "Sure ... yeah! Um, can Ula come with me?" "Oh sure, no problem. See you there!" the cheerleader said as she walked away but then walked back to Leni and slowly said to her. "I almost forgot to tell you, but Josh asked if you were gonna be there..." the cheerleader said, as Leni saw Josh, a muscly and attractive football player, waving at her. "Oh... thanks!" Leni said again awkwardly as she and Ula walked away and giggled together. "Oh my gosh this is way to weird!" Leni said, while Ula nodded. "I know right! We've always been like two loners here but now, Leni, you're queen of Woodsville High School." "Yeah, I know, and I am glad about it but that doesnt mean I wanna start hanging out with all those assholes, I'm just perfectly happy with you and glee club." Leni said, as Ula smiled and leaned her head against her friends shoulder and they walked to glee club together. -Austin was working out at the gym. He was pulling weight with all his strenght and his face turned red and filled with sweat as he pulled the weight.- "Oh, hey man, I had no idea you came to this gym too." A familiar voice said, and Austin raised his view to see Zach smirking down at him with his blue and glimmering eyes. "Shit! Do you seriously have to follow me everywhere I go?" Austin demanded angrily as Zach laughed with his perfect teeth and made weight. "Jesus, relax man, I am not interested in following you... anyway the offer is still on." Zach said. "What offer? What the fuck are you talking about, Zach?" "The offer... I know how much you want me, Austin... I know how much you crave for me again... I know you do... and I am here, lonely, bored... so whenever you feel like it..." "What the fuck, Zach?! I love Brandon and I would never ever cheat on him, just leave us alone and get the fuck out!" Austin said, as he furiously stood up and walked away from the gym, still red and filled with sweat. -Zach grinned and shooked his head as he kept on weight lifting. Zach raised his head and noticed a hot guy with dark hair and green eyes smirking at him, as Zach smirked back at him and slowly walked to the gym's bathroom and was followed by the dark haired guy who closed the door behind him.- -Clara opened her locker and stored her books before noticing Lennon's sweet voice.- "Clara, can you please talk to me?" Lennon asked her. -Clara barely stared at Lennon and walked away from her.- "Not interested." -Lennon followed Clara and quickly walked behind her.- "Please, Clara... please stop ignoring me, I care about you, we were friends and all, I don't get why you're suddenly so pissed off at me!" Lennon cried. -Clara swiftly turned around and faced Lennon.- "Are you serious? ''You're ''pissed? Lennon... I am not so sure how to tell you this... but... you played with me... you knew I was into you all the time and you even said how you and Mason had quite practically broken up... you tricked me into falling for you and then you just ignore me and go back with Mason as if nothing ever happened? What the fuck is wrong with you?" -Lennon looked shocked.- "What? Clara, I... I am not gay, no offense, but I never liked you that way and... and yeah, I needed you when I was about to break up with Mason, I did and I never tricked you into anything you are extremely overreacting..." -Clara laughed, loudly and forcibly and some students looked at her.- "That's it, Lennon. You just said it. You used me, you used me when you and Mason were fighting because you needed me, but now you don't need me anymore. And by the way, you can't deny you really were into me, I know it.... but you know what? You broke my heart, Lennon..." Clara said, as tears gathered on her eyes and she tried not to cry and quickly turned around and run away from Lennon. "Clara wait!" Lennon said, but Clara had run out of school already, "gosh I am so fuckin stupid!" -Clara walked out from school, sobbing and messed up. She started walking and then heard someone calling her name.- "Clara, you okay?" Clara heard Lydia say. -Clara stared at Lydia and saw she was sitting against the school's bricked wall, her bright purple hair shone over the wall and Clara listened some punk music coming out of her headphones.- -Clara nodded and walked towards Lydia.- "Yeah... yeah, I'm fine..." Clara said as she sat besides Lydia. "Fuck no you're not. Tell me.... is it a guy?" Lydia asked her. -Clara shrugged.- "Not exactly..." "A girl?" -Clara nodded.- "Oh, I had no idea you were into girls, but that's cool." "It's not that I am into girls... I am into people." -Lydia nodded.- "I basically just tend to fall for people's personalities and intimacy , but labels aren't a thing for me... neither are appearances..." "Well, I wish we were all kinda like that to be honest. I sometimes wish I were into girls, it's much easier than guys, but I just can't resist dicks in my mouth." -Clara giggled.- "Anyway, what's this thing with this girl?" "She just... I feel that she kinda liked me but if I really think about it, maybe she didn't and I am overexagerating things... I don't know... I never really got this, I never fuckin understood love and all that shit." "Baby, none of us do. Tell you what, just forget about her, forget about this, and if that girl really felt something for you then she'll come back for you, if not she is stupid and she can go fuck herself, alright? Fuck her" Lydia said, as she took out a smoke and a lighter and turned it on, handing it over to Clara. "Oh, I dont really smoke anything..." -Lydia shrugged and smoked, but Clara then decided to grab the joint and smoked. She and Lydia sat still for a while, and then laughed.- -Brandon walked through the school's hallways in a rush to World History class when he was suddenly stopped by Zach, who held his hand against Brandon's shoulder.- "Woah, um... everything alright, Zach?" Brandon asked him. "Yeah, everything's cool." "So, um... I'm late for class so.." "Hang on a second, Brandon, we need to talk." -Brandon looked confused.- "Talk about what?" "Well, uh... how can I tell you this... that guy of yours, Austin, you know the hot one, yeah? You know how good he is in bed, and I know how wild he can be, and you are not good for him." Zach told him. "What? What the fuck? Since when are you... what? Are you even gay? What is all this shit?" "Yeah, I am gay and you probably havent noticed that because I actually dont need to behave like a woman or define myself with my sexuality at all so yeah, congrats on that. Anyway, I can't believe how Austin never told you about us." "You're kidding me, right?" Brandon said, confused. "Ask him, if you don't believe me. I'll just let you know one thing: you and Austin are never gonna last." Zach patted Brandon's back and quickly left. "Fuck off." Brandon yelled at him as Zach walked away and left Brandon extremely confused. -Kat walked through the school's hallways wearing her Lady Reapers outift.- "''I always loved being a cheerleader. I started back on my freshman year... right after ny brother's death... I used to hate cheerleaders before that, but as things went I did acquire my bitchy and cold hearted personality just to forget about it and I turned into this whore. But now those times are actually behind me, and in fact, I am over it all. I am no longer tormented about Marcin's death, but I have finally acepted it all, I am no longer this bitchy popular girl either, ever since I joined glee club that has changed and I am now friends with everyone and acept everyone and in fact, I just hate cheerleaders now. And to be honest, I am also done about Leni winning class president. Yeah, I wanted it, I wanted it badly, but I lost, so fuck it, who cares? I still have much more shit to deal with and much more people to rely on so I don't care anymore. In fact, Leni winning made me see things differently, made me open my eyes again and realice why I had ever started being a cold hearted bitch and there's no need for me to be like that again. I am over that phase, and this is my senior year and I am such a different person now and I am proud of it, I can't always be perfect, I can't, and I acept that." ''Kat smiled. -Kat kept on walking through the school's hallways wearing her Lady Reapers outift and smiling at everyone as she started remembering her past.- "''I've had good times with some bad guys, I've told whole lies with a half smile." ''Kat sang as she closed her eyes and remembered when she used to be a bitchy cheerleader and bully the guys from glee club. "''Held your bare bones with my clothes on, I've thrown rocks that hit both my arms. I don't know what good it serves, pouring my pourse in the dirt." ''Kat sang as she stared at the ground. -Kat kept on walking through the school's hallways on her Lady Reapers outfit.- "''But I-I-I-I-I don't wanna be your cheerleader no more." ''Kat sang. -Kat swiftly tilted her head as she let go of her ponytail and her long brown hair fell over her shoulders.- "''But I-I-I-I-I don't wanna be your cheerleader no more." ''Kat sang. -Kat closed her eyes and remembered her years as a cold hearted bitch and shook her head.- "''I've played dumb when I knew better, tried so hard just to be clever. I know honest thieves I call family, I've seen America with no clothes on..." ''Kat sang. -Kat kept on walking through the school's hallways, letting go of her Lady Reapers uniform.- "''But I-I-I-I-I don't wanna be a cheerleader no more, but I-I-I-I-I don't wanna be a cheerleader no more."''Kat sang as she smiled and let go off her Lady Reapers uniform. -Kat stared at her reflection on her bathroom's mirror, her long brown hair down over her shoulders as she also took away her make up.- "''I dont know what I deserve, but for you I could work cause I don't wanna be a cheerleader no more." ''Kat sang. -Kat now walked through the school's hallways feeling refreshed. She no longer wore her Lady Reapers outfit, which she held over her hands as she walked to Olga's office. She had her long brown hair beautifully over her waist and wore original and fresh clothes as she smiled and the whole school stared at her.- "''I don't wanna be a cheerleader no more, I don't wanna be a cheerleader no more." ''Kat sang with raw emotion. -Sabina saw Kat no longer wearing her Lady Reapers outfit and frowned in disgust at her while Kat raised her middle finger at Sabina.- "''I don't wanna be a dirt eater no more, I don't wanna be a cheerleader no more." ''Kat sang. -Kat took a turn and entered Olga's office, leaving her the small bag with her Lady Reapers outfit.- "Olga, I am sorry to tell you this, I've got nothing against you but I just can't be a cheerleader no more." Kat told her. -Olga lowered her glasses and frowned.- "I understand... and I will miss you, Kat... but is everything alright." "Yeah, in fact, everything's perfect." Kat smiled, "and that's exactly why I don't wanna be a cheerleader any longer, I've changed, I used to be a cheerleader to hide my true emotions, but I don't need that any longer." -Olga nodded and smiled at Kat's words.- "Wow, well, that is so mature of you, Kat. I am actually proud for you." Olga said, smiling and nodding at her. "Thank you, coach." Kat said, and smiled back before leaving her office and her Lady Reapers uniform behind. -Brandon and Austin were walking through the school's hallways together.- "And after that you can come home for dinner and we can spend some close time together huh, what do you say?" Austin asked Brandon who seemed quiet. "Brandon? Brandon? Is everything okay? You seem a little..." "I dont know Austin, is it?" "What?" "Is it true?" "What? Brandon I have no idea what you're talking about..." Austin said, as his dace started turning red again. "Zach. Did you fuck Zach, Austin?" "What...? Did he... did he say anything to you...?" "Did you or did you not?" "I... yes. Yes, I did. But that was a long while ago, baby, it doesn't matter." -Brandon giggled histerically and shook his head.- "It doesnt matter? Are you fuckin serious, Austin? You lied to me! You never told me any of this while Zach roamed around! I mean, I'm your boyfriend, Austin, I deserved to know and you lied to me and to think that that little asshole is still hanging around in this school thinking on fucking you again? Jesus, Austin, I deserved to know!" "Brandon... you're overreacting, I hte Zach and I wont ever cheat on you, you know that." "I honestly dont know if I do, cus you are so full of surprises lately, Austin. I don't know wether to trust you anymore... I honestly don't." "Brandon... please, stop, okay? It's nothing! I used to hang out with Zach some years ago but that's it!" "That's not it! You kept on lying to me and I honestly dont know wheter to trust you anymore! Ugh, why does everyone always lie to me?" Brandon cried and slapped Austin sharply in the face before walking away. "''And another one bites the dust, why cannot I conquer love? And I might have thought that we were one, wanted to fight this war without weapons." ''Brandon sang as he furiously walked away from Austin. "''And I wanted it, I wanted it bad, but there were so many red flags. Now another one bites the dust, yeah let's be clear I'll trust no one." ''Brandon sang. -Brandon kept on walking away from Austin as he avoided to cry.- "''You did not break me, I'm still fighting for peace." ''Brandon sang. -Brandon now performed the song at glee club with all his emotions.- "''Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart, but your blade it might be too sharp. I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard, I may snap and I move too fast. But you won't see me fall apart, cus I've got an elastic heart." ''Brandon sang with all his emotions as he dedicated the song to Austin. "''I've got an elastic heart, yeah I've got an elastic heart." ''-''Brandon lay on his bed at night and received an incoming phone call from Austin. Brandon sighed as he didn't pick up the call.- "And I will stay up through the night, let's be clear won't close my eyes.And I know that I can survive I'll walk my way to save my life." ''-''Brandon now chewed gum as he walked through school and ignored Austin's pleas from behind.- "And I want it, I want my life so bad, I'm doing anything I can. Then another one bites the dust, it's hard to lose a chosen one." ''Brandon sang. "''You did not break me, I'm still fighting for peace." ''Brandon sang during a Lady Reapers routine. -Brandon again performed the song with all his raw emotions at glee club.- "''Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart, but your blade it might be too sharp, I'm like a rubber band when you pull too hard, I may snap and I move fast. But you won't see me fall cus I've got an elastic heart." ''Brandon sang. -Brandon walked through school and noticed Zach and walked towards him with rage.- "''Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart, but your blade it might be too sharp, I'mlike a rubber band when you pull too hard, I may snap and I move fast. But you won't see me fall, cus I've got an elastic heart. I've got an elastic heart." ''Brandon ended singing as he reached Zach and confronted him. "You think you're smart enough to come talk about my boyfriend and you and all?" "Um, yeah, why?" "Fuck you, Zach." "Wow I'm so scared." Zach ironically said. "You fucking should be. You dont mess with Brandon Day. I may have acted nice for a long while, but I am done, I am fucking done acting nice." Brandon said, and smirked at Zach, who laughed and shook his head. -Nick, Amy, Olga, Ren and Chip were having lunch at the teachers lounge.- "Guys, I am so worried about Helena right now... I mean, she wont even come to have lunch anymore." Amy said. "Yeah, I know she's been acting all... we all know she is not having a good time, so what can we do?" "The thing is, Helena won't open herself up, she's always so cheerfull and nice and sweet and she can't communicate all of her emotional feelings... I tried talking to her, but she won't listen to me." Ren said, and shook his head. "I think it might have to do with her ex boyfriend." Olga said, as Chip frowned. "What about him?" "I dont know... I remember that she always refused to talk about her ex, like I think something was really wrong about him and when I asked her about him, she got all defensive like she does now. Maybe he's back in her life." Olga said. -Helena sat on her office when Amy opened her door.- -Helena looked just like before, her face was pale and swollen, her eyes had lost all glimmer of light and her eyes were red with tears.- -Helena faked a smile as Amy entered her office and sat across her.- "Hey." Amy said. "Hey." "We miss you at lunch!" Amy told her. "Yeah, it's just that I'm not hungry lately." Helena said, nodding. "Oh... well, um, is something wrong with you." "Nope, everything's great as always, right?" Helena said, smiling from eye to eye until she strted creeping Amy out. "Well, we are all really worried about you, Helena... please just come have lunch with us, get out of this office, tell us about your life back home." -Helena now suddenly froze, looking terrified.- "I don't... I dont really like talking about that." "Why's that?" -Helena did not answer.- "Helena, why's that?" "I... I... I'm cool, that's it." "Helena, I am sorry but you are not okay. You're obviously not. And you're my best friend and I'm not leaving this place before you tell me what's wrong." -Helena sat still and finally nodded.- "Fine. Fine. Okay." -Helena pulled the long sleeves of her shirt and rolled them in, showing her bare arms, in which Amy clearly noticed cuts and bruises on her arms and looked extremely worried.- "Oh my gosh, Helena, what happened to you?" "It's... it's my boyfriend.... he's back. He is back... and he... he... please Amy, please, just don't ever tell him I told you this, he would kill me if I ever told someone about this... please." "Oh my gosh, Helena, this man is a monster. You gotta pack your stuff and leave that place now. Now." -Helena shook her head and had tears all over her face.- "I can't leave him, Amy! I can't! You don't understand!" Helena cried out. "Don't understand what? This man is a monster!" "But I love him! I love him and he is the father of my baby and he came back home to take care of him and I can't make him leave! I can't! You wont understand..." Helena broke in tears as Amy looked more surprised than ever before. "Your baby..." -Helena nodded as she tried to wipe away the tears.- "I never told anyone any of this, but yes, I do have a child with this guy and... and I raised her myself when he was gone and never dared to tell anyone about that cus I cannot be causing pitty on people, you know? And he left me alone with her.. but he's now here with my little baby girl and I have to take care of them and we have to be the family we were supposed to be." Helena said, faintly smiling above all the tears. -Amy stood up and hugged Helena tightly.- "It's alright, Helena, it's alright." "Thank you, Amy... just please don't tell the others, okay? Please dont... no one can now this." -Amy nodded as her face showed an extremely torn expression.- -Ricky was playing the guitar on his bed as he sat with Iris.- "''My lover's got humor, she's the giggle at a funeral, knows everybody's dissaproval. I should've worshipped her sooner if the heavens ever did speak. She's the last true mouthpiece." ''Ricky sang as Iris smiled. -Iris walked down the school's hallways noticing how she is still seen as an outsider and still smiles.- "''Every Sunday's getting more bleak, a fresh poison each week, "we were born sick" you hear them say it." ''Iris sang. -Lydia listened to rock music on the streets at night as she smoked.- "''My church offers no absolutes, she tells me "worship in the bedroom" " ''Lydia sang. -Brandon walked through the school's hallways and spotted Austin walking towards him. Brandon considered talking to him again, but ultimately decides not to.- "''The only heaven I'll be sent to is when I'm alone with you, I was born sick but I love it, command me to be well." ''Brandon sang. -Glee club was at the school's auditorium performing the song in complete darkness.- "''Amen, amen, amen" ''Jake's voice called out from the darkness as the lights on the stage suddenly turned on. "''Take me to church, I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies, I'll tell you your sins so you can sharpen your knife, offer me that my deathless death good god, let me give you my life." ''The Freakshows all sang together with power. -Helena was on her apartment with her boyfriend and their baby daughter. Helena had tears on her eyes but still smiled as she stared at her abusive husband.- "''If I'm the pagan of the good times, my lover's the sunlight to keep the godess on my side he demands a sacrifice." ''Helena sang, as she closed her eyes and her boyfriend walked towards her and yelled at her loudly against her ear. "''Drain the whole sea, get something shiny, something meaty for the main course" Helena sang as her boyfriend now pulled her to her knees and he lowered his jeans. -The Freakshows were all again performing at the school's stage with powerfull harmonies.- "Take me to church, I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies, I'll tell you your sins so you can sharpen your knife, offer me that my deathless death good god, let me give you my life." ''The Freakshows sang. -Kat happily walked with Rose and Iris through the school's hallways, no longer wearing her Lady Reapers uniform.- "''No masters or kings when the ritual begins, there is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin." ''Kat sang. -Iris sat nervously in class as she expected her new english literature exam results and Mister Flynn walked past her desk and left the exam as Iris closed her eyes. She opened them and read she had obtained an A on the exam and smiled proudly at Mister Flynn who nodded at her.- "''Amen, amen, amen" ''Iris sang. -The Freakshows performed together powerfully at the school's auditorium.- "''Take me to church, I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies, I'll tell you your sins so you can sharpen your knife, offer me that my deathless death good go, let me give you my life." ''The Freakshows ended singing as they all smiled together. -Helena's boyfriend was asleep on the sofa. Helena lay besides him with her eyes wide open. She slowly stood up and walked towards a small baby crib, where she smiled at her baby girl and slowly raised her up on her arms, and slowly kissed her small head.- Songs Cast Guest Stars *'Angelina Jolie as Olga Lobova *'''Max Adler as Austin Michaels *'Iwan Rheon '''as Ren Sayer *'Samuel Anderson 'as Chip Jackson *'Matt Lanter '''as Tomo Markovich Polls What do you think? I loved it It was good It was okay Meh It totally sucked Who was the episode's MVP? Brandon Helena Iris Kat Zach Which was your favorite performance? Every Time the Sun Comes Up Gunshot Cheerleader Elastic Heart Take Me to Church Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes